


Taunting

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kamui hunting on his ground, going after his prey, spoiling it, marring it, harming its beauty in a way only Seishirou was allowed to. It was maddening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by twhitesakura

It was not often that his toy prompted anger in Seishirou. It was not often that anything prompted anger in Seishirou, of course. But this… this thing that had happened on Sunshine 90 as he watched; it made him _furious_. The Kamui hunting on his ground, going after his prey, spoiling it, marring it, harming its beauty in a way only Seishirou was allowed to. It was maddening.

Later on, the Kamui even came taunting him about it. Seishirou smiled, glib over the anger, as the Kamui explained Subaru's wish. (An eye for an eye, Subaru-kun, _really_? How adorable in its stupidity; and how infuriating).

Seishirou lit up a cigarette as he struggled for composure, trying to understand the reason for his annoyance. Subaru was only Subaru, a broken promise that didn't fulfill itself, a toy long past its potential for amusement, a decaying memorial he only kept alive by respect for a dead girl's brave cleverness and because of the remote curiosity of seeing how far it would self-destroy on its own. It should have no power over him. Unless…

The Kamui had stolen his cigarette, smugly unsubtle; and hinted at Subaru's other wish.

_"His true wish is different from what you think."_

As if anyone could possess knowledge of Subaru that Seishirou didn't have, he who had watched over him and fooled him for a full year, he who had twisted him so as to destroy all the sweetness and the delusions of love that had been in him, to make a beautiful work of bitterness and obsession.

Could he have been wrong all along?

About Subaru, about himself?

Well, well… that was an interesting thought. He would set to find out.

But first, he needed to think of a way to fix this flaw in Subaru. A way to give him his eye back. Else he just might have to kill the Kamui, that would just not do for one of the Dragon of Earth.


End file.
